


Hello, Goodbye

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Last Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: A small scene from the elevator ride down from the comm dish.





	

They stand silent as the elevator descends and all Jyn can hear is the pounding of her own heart, the hard wrench somewhere between triumph and despair. The plans have been transmitted and that is all that matters, she, no _they_ have done it. Force willing they have ignited a spark that will catch, inflame the Resistance to keep on fighting.

The sound of the battle outside still rages on and her thoughts fly to their men, to Chirrut and Baze, to Bodhi, to Melshi, to the rest of the volunteers who made it all possible, and finally, fleetingly to Kay and the sacrifice he made for them, still raw in her heart. Her fist clenches as the elevator shudders, maybe they have all made that sacrifice.

Meeting Cassian’s eyes Jyn feels her stomach lurch, just as the lights flicker, bathing them in darkness. Maybe, just maybe, their chances aren’t spent yet. There is only one way to find out. They will keep going, keep moving, keep fighting.

For now though, there is still silence.

Breathing deep Jyn steels herself, eyes closing, the aches and pains of a hard fought battle making themselves known. Tiredness washes over her and she can feel her legs tremble beneath her. Cassian’s warm gaze is probably the only thing keeping her upright. She feels his hand, rough and warm, brush against hers.

With all the chances they have taken today this is probably the one she is most afraid of. In another time then maybe she would have laughed with him, joked and flirted and taken her time to love him. War doesn’t allow for these chances.

Their lips meet once, twice, a greeting and a goodbye in the same breath. This is the one chance that war will not take from her.

Here at the end, they are together.

And they fought.


End file.
